


Closet Voyeur: The Revelation

by honeyMellon



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyMellon/pseuds/honeyMellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo nearly gets caught snooping around in his best friend's room. To avoid capture, he hid himself in Renji's closet, only to witness a shocking secret. The problem is...is he truly safe in his hiding place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Voyeur: The Revelation

**Yes, this is a sequel. I remember when I first posted Closer Voyeour, quite a few readers commented that they would've loved to see Ichigo involved...so, here it is!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Grimmjow thought he was mistaken at first. A rustling sound, a muted groan; he thought maybe it was Renji, but then the redhead was sprawled next to him, not moving except for his heaving chest. Yet, Grimmjow's instincts were telling him that they were not alone. Someone was watching them...but who?

The room had been locked when they entered earlier, and nothing looked out of place. No sign of forced entry, no lingering foreign scent. Everything looked normal, Renji's room looked perfectly neat, even his closet door was closed for once.

 _Ah_.

"Come on out, Kurosaki," Grimmjow said calmly.

Renji, who was half-asleep by then, stirred and blinked at Grimmjow in confusion. "Wha-?" His question was abruptly cut off when Grimmjow's palm clamped over his mouth.

There was a stretch of absolute silence, during which Renji kept wiggling his eyebrows, wordlessly trying to coax an explanation out of his companion. The only reaction he got for his troubles was a hushed " _shhh_ " and an amused smirk.

And then, as they both waited with bated breath, something rattled from within the closet. There was that rustling sound again, some scraping, followed by a muffled curse, then the closet door slid open and a familiar figure came tumbling out.

Renji's eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

"Umm, hi," Ichigo muttered lamely, his cheeks flaming red and eyes glued to his own feet.

Grimmjow grinned, feeling smug that he'd guessed correctly. His boyfriend only had a handful of close friends, and out of those only two had the privilege of holding spare keys to Renji's dorm room. He had a feeling that Kuchiki Rukia would rather get caught red-handed than cram herself into the same space as Renji's socks.

"What...what the hell?" Renji sputtered. "What are you doing in my fucking closet, man?"

Next to him, Grimmjow let out a snort of laughter that was hastily turned into a poorly-disguised cough, earning him a vicious glare from his bedmate. "Oh, I think I have a good idea what he was  _doing,_ " he said, looking pointedly at Ichigo's crotch.

Ichigo's cheeks, already a dark pink, reddened further. He stared at the floor stubbornly, refusing to look up. "It's all Rukia's fault," he mumbled sullenly.

Renji opened his mouth to retort, but Grimmjow stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"So...did you enjoy it?"

A heartbeat of silence went by as Grimmjow's question hung in the air, and then...

"What?"

"What the fuck?"

Grimmjow laughed when the two redheads gaped at him. "Look at him," he said, pointing to the flustered-looking Ichigo. Or more specifically, to the stain on the boy's pants which Ichigo was trying hard to hide.

A hot flush spread across Ichigo's face. What could he say? The evidence was  _right there_. Feeling absolutely mortified, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Grimmjow's approach until he felt a puff of air on the back of his neck. He stiffened, finally realizing that Grimmjow had managed to sneak up to him and was now behind him, standing so close that Ichigo could feel his body heat even though his clothes. Ichigo didn't have to turn to know that Grimmjow was still nude, though the blue-haired man seemed completely at ease.

"My guess is that you were  _very_  entertained," Grimmjow purred, his breath tickling Ichigo's neck, sending a shiver down the smaller man's spine.

"Grimmjow..." Renji stared at his partner, eyebrows shooting towards his hairline when Grimmjow sent him a mischievous wink. "Aww...no...are you  _really_  gonna go there?"

Something about Renji's tone made Ichigo uneasy. It didn't help that Grimmjow was chuckling into his ear, the deep, rumbling sound sending another shudder through Ichigo's body. The awkwardness of the situation was suddenly replaced by something much more...ominous, and his heart started to pound loudly in his chest. Grimmjow was now circling him, walking slowly, smirking at him like a hungry prowling feline.

"Didn't you say that you've always had that fantasy..." Grimmjow said slowly, lips curling as he gave his boyfriend a smoldering look.

Renji's breath hitched, blood suddenly surging to his face. It was something he'd confessed to Grimmjow a long time ago, when they'd first met; he was surprised Grimmjow even remembered it. His eyes darted to Ichigo, who looked confused and clearly nervous. Renji gulped; it'd been a while since he last thought of his best friend in that way. It was an old crush, something that Renji had grown out of, but he had always wondered what Ichigo was like in the bedroom. Ichigo was undeniably attractive with his boyish features and slim, well-toned body; just the thought of those soft brown eyes dark with desire and supple lips moist and kiss-swollen was enough to send a rush of warmth straight to Renji's groin.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, eyeing the two lovers and trying hard not to let his apprehension show.

Grimmjow shared a knowing look with Renji. He recognized the gleam in the redhead's eyes. Renji was seriously pondering his hinted proposal. Grimmjow wasn't jealous; this wouldn't be the first time they invited someone to share the pleasures that they could offer. He knew that, in the end, they belonged only to each other. Plus, Ichigo was a tempting candidate...a virgin, according to Renji.

"We can show you a good time," Grimmjow whispered, letting his fingers ghost over Ichigo's shoulders. "It's much,  _much_  enjoyable than just sitting there and watching, I assure you."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "What?" He stared at Grimmjow, and then at Renji. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, we are  _very_  serious, Ichigo," Grimmjow murmured. He stopped behind Ichigo and ran his hand along the boy's side until he came to Ichigo's hip. "So what do you say?"

"Renji..." Ichigo squawked, looking to his friend to see if that was true. He was breathing hard, his pulse racing as he recalled the steamy scene he had just witnessed. A familiar heat was beginning to pool in his belly, and his pants were suddenly too tight. He'd known Renji since forever and it was weird to imagine himself being intimate with his friend, but somehow, inexplicably, he was actually considering the offer. Perhaps it was the fact that he was surrounded by not one but  _two_  naked, strikingly gorgeous men who were still covered with a light sheen of sweat and smelling like sex.

Grimmjow took Ichigo's silence as agreement and smiled deviously. He pressed his body against Ichigo's trembling form, letting the boy feel his building arousal. His hands, which had been placed loosely around Ichigo's hips, circled the slim waist and slowly snaked upwards, palms gliding lightly over Ichigo's stomach and chest.

"Ren..." Ichigo shot his friend a pleading look. His skin tingled under Grimmjow's touch, the warmth from the large hands seeping through his shirt and leaving a blazing trail as they explored his body.

Renji stood up finally, leaving the crumpled sheets behind. He drew closer to his friend and reached out to trace his thumb over the boy's cheek. "Only if you want to, Ichi," he said softly.

Ichigo swallowed thickly. He could feel the hard length on his backside, Grimmjow moaning deeply as he ground shamelessly against him. Ichigo licked his lips, his blood roaring in his ears. His mind churned furiously, torn between desire and rational thought. Oh, hell yes, he wanted it - he wanted to feel what they'd just felt, the pleasure, the high, and maybe even a taste of the intimacy that they'd shared. It was a seductive mix of curiosity and longing, lust and envy. He risked a peek at his best friend's flushed face, taking in the heavy-lidded eyes and parted lips...and made his decision.

Before he could chicken out, Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned forward, tipping his head back slightly. Renji understood at once, and he closed the distance, his lips hovering over Ichigo's for a heartbeat before capturing them in a gentle, closed-mouthed kiss. Behind Ichigo, Grimmjow let out a groan. He thrust faster, rocking against Ichigo hard enough to send the boy stumbling into Renji's arms.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," Renji murmured. He took hold of the hem of Ichigo's shirt and helped the boy tug it over his head, resisting the urge to simply rip it all off. He didn't want to scare his friend, knowing that Ichigo was inexperienced and was still feeling a little awkward about this. Once the shirt was thrown onto the floor, Grimmjow let go grudgingly and stepped back to give space for Ichigo to step out of his jeans. A pair of checkered boxers followed, and then Ichigo was standing there, sandwiched between them in nothing but his birthday suit.

Renji drank in the sight, his eyes raking appreciatively over his best friend's lithe figure. Ichigo was built differently from them, less bulky but lean and toned in all the right places. Renji reached out and took Ichigo's wrist.

"Come."

Ichigo followed, letting Renji pull him towards the bed. He climbed in after the redhead, heart hammering wildly, hands clammy from excitement. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, but the couple didn't seem to mind. Grimmjow was still touching him, his hands surprisingly gentle as he nudged Ichigo along so that he could crawl onto the bed too. The bed dipped under their combined weight, and for a split moment Ichigo actually felt worried that it would collapse beneath them. His concern was short-lived however, the thought evaporating immediately when he was turned around and slowly lowered onto the mattress. He laid down on his back, feeling anxious and more than a little self conscious. Grimmjow and Renji were both larger than he was, their bodies muscular yet graceful, and they seemed completely comfortable with their state of undress.

Before Ichigo could overthink the situation, Renji swooped down from his right and pressed their lips together again. This time, the redhead swiped his tongue along Ichigo's lips, silently coaxing him to open his mouth. Ichigo shivered slightly at the contact and obeyed, parting his lips and allowing his friend to deepen the kiss. At the same time, on his left, Grimmjow leaned down and licked a trail up Ichigo's torso, his tongue flicking out to lave over bare skin and a hardened nipple. Surprised, Ichigo jolted and let out a moan. His body was becoming unbearably warm, enveloped by the others' body heat.

Renji broke the kiss a moment later, only to move his lips to Ichigo's jaw, peppering brief kisses along Ichigo's jawline and down his neck. Grimmjow scooted up and took his lover's place, his kiss fiery and more aggressive than Renji's. Ichigo gasped; the combined sensations were almost too strong. His eyes threatened to roll back in his head, his mind fuzzy from the attention from the two men. His manhood throbbed between his legs, tugging at his senses, begging for attention.

"Damn," Renji mumbled. He moved lower, nuzzling the smooth tanned skin along Ichigo's abdomen. He could feel the slight tremors in Ichigo's body and knew that his friend was holding back, perhaps afraid of losing control. "Relax..." he said huskily, catching Ichigo's eyes. "We'll take care of you." With that, Renji crawled down further, towards Ichigo's feet. He purposely let his arousal slide over the boy's legs along the way, stopping only when his face was directly over Ichigo's sex. Renji took a moment to admire the sight, then, without any warning, bent down and licked a wet trail from the base to the tip.

As Renji had expected, Ichigo jerked up in surprise. A startled yelp quickly turned into a loud, drawn out moan as Renji wrapped his lips around Ichigo and  _sucked_.

"Oh-shit-ah-" Ichigo arched his back and cried out, his hips bucking up. He immediately felt Grimmjow's hands on him, palms rubbing his abdomen to keep him from choking Renji. He immediately latched onto Grimmjow's arm, desperate for something to anchor himself. It was too much, he was too sensitive, but it felt  _so damn good_ that he didn't want it to stop. Renji's mouth was burning hot, a moist and tight embrace around his pulsing cock. It was unlike anything he'd felt before, and it was quickly pushing him to the edge. Ichigo felt the familiar pull, the tightening of the tension in his belly, and then he was spilling himself, hips twitching, nails digging into Grimmjow's arm hard enough to leave marks.

Grimmjow growled deep in his throat, his own need soaring as he watched Ichigo's features scrunch up in pleasure. Broken moans tumbled freely from the boy's lips, probably without him even realizing it. His arm hurt from Ichigo's vice-like grip, but the tradeoff was more than worth it. Ichigo's body continued to shudder as he rode out his climax, and Renji kept him in his mouth until Ichigo finally heaved a sigh and relaxed.

"Shit..." Ichigo gasped, looking at Renji with wide eyes. His felt boneless, the high from his release giving his face a rosy glow.

Renji grinned as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling victorious for rendering his friend speechless. "It gets even better," he promised, and then, grabbing a fistful of Grimmjow's hair to turn the man's face towards him, Renji crushed their lips together, giving his boyfriend a taste of Ichigo. Grimmjow groaned, eyes fluttering shut as the kiss grew possessive. With them, things always tended to get rough, just the way they liked it. Renji ended the kiss with a sharp nip, teeth tugging on Grimmjow's lower lip before they pulled apart.

"My turn," Grimmjow rasped, eyes flashing with hunger. He gripped Ichigo's hips and guided the boy to turn over, then, sliding his hands beneath Ichigo's stomach, he coaxed Ichigo to rise up onto his knees.

Ichigo got up shakily, his fingers clutching the sheets as he felt Grimmjow's hand glide down to fondle him, stroking him slowly but firmly to bring him to hardness again. It didn't take long, and Ichigo was soon moaning and swaying in sync with the movement. His head felt fuzzy, almost drunken. He thrust into Grimmjow's fist and groaned hoarsely, so lost in the sea of pleasure that he didn't feel the finger pressing into him until it was two knuckles deep.

"Nnhh!"

"Shhh, it'll feel better soon," Grimmjow murmured, bending down to kiss along Ichigo's spine. He shot Renji a look, who immediately shifted closer to capture Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo shuddered as another slicked digit joined the first, slowly coaxing his body to yield. Grimmjow's fist continued its steady pace, squeezing and twisting until Ichigo's voice took on a needy edge.

Renji exchanged a look with Grimmjow and nodded. Moving one hand to the boy's shoulder, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo up so that Renji could slip under to lie down between Ichigo's arms. The redhead took a moment to press his lips against his best friend's, then scooted up so that Ichigo was on top of his hips.

Ichigo's eyes darkened when he suddenly understood the unspoken request. Licking his lips and trying his hardest to fight down a raging blush, Ichigo stared at the intimidating length just inches away from his mouth. Then, brows furrowed in concentration, he flicked out his tongue and gave it a tentative lick. And then another, followed by another.

Renji groaned as Ichigo grew bolder, his exploration becoming more forceful. Warm, moist lips slid over his arousal, taking him in inch by inch, agonizingly slowly.

At the same time, Grimmjow leaned towards him, body draping over Ichigo's back. Renji met him half way, their lips locking in a passionate kiss. Grimmjow's fingers and fist resumed their previous tasks; rubbing, caressing, pleasuring the boy now pinned between their bodies.

Pleasure crashed over Ichigo in waves, his body responding to Grimmjow's skillful touches. He worked harder on Renji, feeling like he needed to transfer some of it to the redhead. Letting out breathless groans and whispered praise, Renji's fingers snaked into Ichigo's hair and started tugging, his thighs flexing around Ichigo's sides.

Grimmjow looked on, completely enthraled. Ichigo was rocking back onto his fingers in a steady rhythm, more than ready for what Grimmjow had in store for him next. His hands left Ichigo, earning him a disgruntled look from the boy, but Grimmjow just smirked and reached for the bottle of lube that Renji had tossed aside earlier. He coated himself generously, hissing when the cool liquid sent a chill through his body. Turning back to Ichigo, he paused to enjoy the erotic sight of the boy's head bobbing up and down in Renji's lap. Renji was panting softly, face flushed pink, fingers grasping fistfuls of tangerine locks, murmuring in encouragement.

It was a sight Grimmjow could stare at forever, but he caught himself after a while. There was no time for dawdling, not when Ichigo was waiting for him.

Renji's eyes fluttered open just in time to watch Grimmjow push in slowly. He could tell that his partner was making an effort to be careful, and he appreciated it. It was not an easy task for Grimmjow, and Renji could see it in the way Grimmjow was biting his lower lip. Toned abnominal muscles flexed as the blue-haired male grunted, nose wrinkling as he sank in deeper.

Ichigo gasped and scrambled for something to hold, and Renji caught his fingers and laced them with his. Ichigo still held him in his mouth, his ragged breaths hot and wet around Renji's sex, but he had slowed down, too distracted to do much else.

Grimmjow set a steady pace, keeping his thrusts shallow to give Ichigo time to adjust. He met Renji's eyes over Ichigo's shoulder and felt a spike of arousal. He loved it when Renji looked like that - damp hair clinging to his face, brows furrowed, mouth hanging open slightly. It made him speed up suddenly, slamming deep into Ichigo, his eyes never wavering from his lover's.

The well-placed thrust drew a harsh cry from Ichigo, and he pulled away, teeth grazing Renji's sex as it slipped out of his mouth. He gasped, the sudden spike of pleasure almost blinding.

"Woah...careful there," Renji said teasingly, chuckling when Ichigo turned a richer shade of scarlet and murmured an apology.

It was obvious that it would be too dangerous to ask his friend to return to the task, so Renji decided to change it up a little. He nodded at Grimmjow, who nodded back with a knowing grin and pulled out. Seeing the look of confusion on Ichigo's face, Renji leaned over and gave him a kiss, one that was brief but reassuring.

"Here, we're gonna swap places for a bit..." Renji slid out from under Ichigo and guided the boy to lie down on his back, then he straddled Ichigo's thighs. Rolling his hips a little, Renji ran his hands along Ichigo's sides, gently massaging, watching his friend moan softly at the contact. Then he sat forward, inching closer to the bobbing length standing proudly between Ichigo's legs, and slowly wrapped his hand around it.

Ichigo jerked, the coiling pleasure that had started ebbing since Grimmjow withdrew rushing back all at once. He whimpered and raised his hips, sliding himself in and out of Renji's fist. He was leaking profusely, his pre-come dripping over Renji's knuckles and making crude, wet noises as he moved.

Renji let his friend go on like this for a moment, then he let go and got up on his knees. Ichigo's face fell when he was suddenly deprived of relief again, but then Renji started lining himself on top of his cock and realization dawned. His eyes widened comically, and then immediately screwed shut when the tip of his cock pushed past the redhead's muscles. Still slick from before, it didn't take long for Renji to take in all of Ichigo, and when Ichigo was finally fully sheathed inside, Renji raised himself back up almost all the way...and then dropped back down...and up, and down...over and over again until he had a steady rhythm going.

By that time, Ichigo was past caring about making a fool of himself. He thrust up with everything he had, driving deep into the redhead, relishing the tight, velvety heat that fit snugly around him. This was beyond everything he's imagined, way better than his own hand, better than Renji's mouth, even.

Grimmjow watched them through it all, eyes shining with want. He followed their pace with his hand, stroking himself in sync with their movements, and waited. Impatient as he was, he was enjoying the scene in front of him, and he would let Ichigo have this moment before he took him again.

And took him, he did. After a while, Grimmjow gave Renji a nudge on his back, and the redhead shifted forward, allowing him to push Ichigo's legs up and apart. He slid in and gradually fell into the same rhythm, his forehead dropping forward to rest on Renji's shoulder.

Ichigo was caught in between, pleasure crashing over him both ways as he rocked up and down, into Renji and onto Grimmjow. He'd never felt his hot, never had his heart beat so fast in his life. He wasn't going to last much longer, he knew he was going to lose it soon...any moment now...

And then it hit him, his climax so intense that his vision flashed white for a heartbeat, and he wailed, his body stiffening beneath Renji. The redhead continue to ride him, milking him as little tremors shook his body, until he had nothing more to offer. Renji followed soon after, his seed coating Ichigo's stomach, and then Grimmjow gave one last thrust to the hilt...

Ichigo blanked out for a moment, and when he opened his eyes again he found himself sandwiched between the couple; Renji on the right, Grimmjow on his left. Their arms were draped lazily over his stomach, fingers laced together, looking like they were half-asleep already.

So this was how it felt like to be so intimately close to someone, Ichigo mused. He wasn't part of the equation of course, he knew that going in, and he was satisfied. What else could he ask for, really, when he'd just had what would probably be the most mindblowing sex in his life?

Well, perhaps...it wouldn't hurt to ask for seconds...

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
